Benutzer Diskussion:RC-9393
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier ist der richtige Ort für Fragen, Hilfegesuche oder Anregungen aller Art, sei es zu Artikeln, speziellen SW-Themen oder der Jedipedia allgemein! Ihr Klon für alle Fälle steht Ihnen nach besten Kräften zur Verfügung - bin zur Zeit sporadisch im Lande, allerdings leider nur vorübergehend. Deshalb kann es mit Antworten eine Weile dauern! Wendet Euch im Zweifelsfall lieber an einen der kompetenten und regelmäßigen Stammnutzer und Admins! Bild:Klon2.jpgRC-9393 ---- __TOC__ Force Unleashed und Mando'ade Hi RC! Auf der Seite für das neue Spiel Force Unleashed habe ich ein interessantes Bild gefunden: Hier ist eine Person zu sehen, die einem bekannten Cuy'val Dar ziemlich ähnlich sieht. Was meinst du dazu? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:11, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :Interessant - eine Ähnlichkeit ist definitiv nicht zu leugnen, allerdings hat die Person auf dem Bild einen Haarknoten (siehe Bild 15, davor); etwas was unser Bekannter definitiv ablehnen würde, seine Meinung zu langen Haaren ist einschlägig dokumentiert - schade eigentlich, gegen ein paar prominente Mandos hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, aber ich nehme auch neue ;-) ! Auf das Spiel bin ich eh gespannt, schade, daß es für Wii abgesagt wurde :( Immerhin kommt es nicht nur für Next-Gen-Konsolen, sondern auch für PS2, da dürfte eine Wii-Version doch locker drin sein. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 13:27, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hm, wer weiß, vielleicht tarnt sich Kal'buir ja auch nur... Bild:;-).gif Aber die Körperpanzerung scheint mir eindeutig mandalorianisch, das kann man auf dem Bild davor eigentlich ganz gut sehen. Ja, klar, bei einer PS2-Version dürfte auch eine für die Wii drin sein. Solange das Spiel allerdings auch auf PC rauskommt - was ja bei der Leistungsfähigkeit heutiger Modelle kein Problem sein dürfte -, wäre ich allerdings auch schon zufrieden. :::Oh, ich seh grade, dass es auf der WP schon einen Artikel zu dieser Person gibt: Ein menschlicher Jedi namens Kota. Naja, schade eigentlich... Ben Kenobi 13:38, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Wirklich schade - dabei hat die Galaxis doch mehr genug Jedi ;-)! Aber wir sollten die Hoffnung dennoch niemals aufgeben... RC-9393 Admin 14:00, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich bin jetzt auch unter "E.B" bei Wookiepedia. Besucht mich ruhig mal. :) E.B 05:36, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Persönliches Anliegen Hallo Herr Klon Du warst es, der meinen Artikel kritisiert hat *g* Nun darfst du dich nicht wundern, das ich nach einigen Veränderung abermals konstruktive Kritik erwarte. Habe bemerkt das dies für mich in der Regel ein guter Denkanstoss ist. Vielen Dank Periphalos :Wie wäre es mit einem Art Wörterbuch für Galaktische Sprachen? :Man könnte für Mandalorianisch, ja die Wächter der Macht Reihe, benutzen, schick mir deine Antwort auf meine Disskusionsseite. Auf zusammenarbeit hoffend J Luke M 19:17, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich glaube kaum, dass er dir antworten wird, da er seit geraumer Zeit inaktiv ist. Ich halte nichts von Wörterbüchern, wir sind schliesslich eine Enzyklopädie. Allerdings sind auf den Seiten der jeweiligen Sprache durchaus ein paar Sprachbeispiele gegeben, so auch etwa bei Mandalorianisch. ::PS: Antworten auf andere Diskussion gibts nicht, weil Diskussionen immer dort weiter geführt werden, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion : Admin 19:22, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Lustiges Wikipedia Erlebnis Ich habe gerade zu einem Thema, zu dem ich eine bestimmte Info brauche, für das ich aber schon mit verschiedenen Suchmaschinen keine passenden Ergebnisse gefunden habe, eine zufällige Person aus der Wikipedialiste der letzten Änderungen rausgepickt und sie in ihrer Diskussionsseite befragt. Zuerst wurde meine Anfrage kommentarlos gelöscht und ich habe sie dann wieder hergestellt. Ich versicherte nun, dass dies kein Vandalismusversuch ist, sondern eine ernst gemeinte Anfrage. Dann kam ein Link ohne andere persönliche Worte. Ich meldete mich übrigens schon vor Wochen bei Wikipedia an und habe auf meiner Diskussionsseite einen kleinen Begrüßungstext geschrieben. Nie eine Antwort erhalten. Kannst du dir die unhöfliche Reaktion des Benutzers und die mangelnde freundliche Aufnahme bei Wikipedia erklären? Warum sind die so kalt und unfreundlich? E.B 18:46, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo E.B, nein, ich kann Dir natürlich nicht sagen, warum ein Benutzer unfreundlich ist - in der Wikipedia sind extrem viele Mitglieder angemeldet und die Menschen dort sind so verschieden, wie sie es auch im wirklichen Leben sind. Allerdings ist in der deutschen Wikipedia so einiges merkwürdig, insbesondere die Einstellung, die man gegenüber "Fan"-Themen hat - wie z.B. Star Wars, wo alle Artikel in Sammelartikel gequetscht werden oder Löschwellen zum Opfer fallen - Little Ani kann da ein Lied von singen. Dieses trifft auch für andere Fan-Themen zu - womit ich bei meinem gestrigen Kommentar bezüglich "Bürokratisierung" bin... Die Wikipedia ist zudem so groß, daß man nicht sofort mit einer freundlichen Aufnahme und Begrüßung rechnen kann, wenn man nicht gerade durch breitgefächerte Edits auf sich aufmerksam macht; einzelne Leute überwachen meist nur "ihre" Themen, während hier natürlich sofort auffällt, wenn jemand Neues unterwegs ist und entsprechend willkommen geheißen werden kann. Die US-Wikipedia ist allerdings noch viel größer als die deutsche Wikipedia, ist aber dafür viel offener für Fan-Themen (SW hat sich dort ja mittlerweile abgespalten, aber andere Bereiche, wie z.B. das Marvel-Universum, werden dort extrem unterstützt und in eigenen Projektgruppen betreut - was auf der deutschen Wikipedia undenkbar wäre). Hier ist der Umgangston insgesamt deutlich toleranter. Aber wie gesagt - das kann im Einzelfall natürlich variieren, je nachdem, wen man anspricht; man kann natürlich überall Leute auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen, die kein Interesse daran haben, angesprochen zu werden... Man steckt nicht drin ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 19:17, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) E.Bs Benutzerseite Yo,schon meine Benutzerseiten Bilder gesehen? Wie findest du diese Themen? Sag ruhg deine ernste ungeschnitene und vor allem ehrliche Meinung. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall nicht angegriffen fühlen. :) E.B 19:34, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) 19:34, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, Deine Bilder habe ich schon zur Kenntnis genommen - was soll ich groß dazu sagen? Eine Wrestling-Phase hatte ich Ende der 90er Jahre mal, damals noch mit der WCW, aber ich bin mittlerweile davon kuriert ;-) Von dieser Art Musik habe ich überhaupt keine Ahnung und kann mir deswegen kein Urteil bilden, deshalb sind von mir leider keine spannenden Kommentare zum neusten Update der Benutzerseite zu erwarten - weder kritischer noch euphorischer Natur ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 19:42, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Okay. :) Ich will immer hören was Leute dazu sagen, die ich sehr schätze. :)E.B 19:46, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Danke für die Blumen ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 19:48, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Hallo HI wie ich seh interessiertst du dich für die naja fast die selben Dinge in StarWars wie ich un du has die Arikel von denen ich find das die extrem geil sin un ja über die hab ich ziemlich viel erfahren was ich noch gar nit wusst un ja is bestimmt ds kompliment das jeder hören will die seine artikel betreffen oder ja auf jedenfall ich bin noch neu hier un ich hoff das ich mal genauso gute artikel schreib wie du mein lieblingscharackter is ja nit schwer zu erraten is natürlich Jango Fett auf jeden fall danke das du die artikel geschrieben hast hab viel erfahren Jango 16:28, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Jango, es freut mich, daß Dir die Artikel gefallen und vor allem, daß Du viele neue Informationen daraus erfahren konntest! Danke für das Kompliment - ich tue gerne etwas für das Image unserer gemeinsamen Freunde Jango, Boba und Co. und ihre Leben sind viel zu interessant, als daß sie in einer solchen Datenbank fehlen dürften ;-) Viele Grüße! RC-9393 Admin 20:54, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Weitere Bilder hochlad Unklarheiten Du hast das Buchcover schon hochgeladen. das ist gut. Ich suche die cover dier beiden anderen Bücher bei google Bildersuche und lade sie hoch. Ich habe sie selber zuhause und kann so für die Echtheit der gefundenen Bilder die Garantie geben. Das reicht doch dann, wenn ich den eigenen Namen als Bildquelle angebe, wie bei deinem Bild, oder? E.B 23:04, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn ein Buchcover hochgeladen wird, kann man in die Quelle den Namen des Buches schreiben und dazu einen Vermerk wie Name des Buches (Cover) oder "Cover von Name des Buches". Weißt Du eine Bildquelle, kannst Du zudem unter die Quelle den Hinweis einfügen, dann ist alles perfekt :-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 23:13, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Schau dir das mit deinem komischen nowiki bitte mal an ob das so okay ist.E.B 23:23, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) :) :Ich will ja nichts sagen, E.B, aber der Artikel Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie existiert schon...?!? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:25, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Äh, natürlich darfst du meinen Quelltext nicht einfach kopieren; das "nowiki" dient dazu, daß man Wikipedia-Befehle (wie Links und Schreibweisen) darstellen kann, ohne daß sie von Jedipedia als Befehle erkannt werden - auf diese Weise kann man erklären, wie Befehle geschrieben werden. Setzt man das irgendwo hinein, wird jeglicher Code ignoriert; es diente also nur zur Veranschaulichung auf meiner Seite. Bei Bildern schreibst du natürlich das, was ohne nowiki zu sehen ist ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 23:32, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) ::PS: Oh, Little Ani, das ist mir vor Bilder-Formatierei ganz entgangen... Guter Hinweis ;-) RC-9393 Admin 23:32, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Na das ist mir zu viel Programmier kuddel Muddel mit nowiki oder yeswiki oder never oder everwiki. Ich lass es besser sein. Außerdem existiert der Artikel bereits, deshalb ist das Bild vermutlich doppelt vorhanden und gehört eh gelöscht. E.B 23:36, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Hochdeutsch Ah ja ich verstehe ich werd versuchen mich drann zu halten so gut es geht aber es kann passieren das ich es nicht merk das ich nicht hochdeutsch geschrieben habe ich bitte das zu verstehen und mich dann darauf hinzuweissen vielen dank nochmals Gruß Jango 11:59, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Kein Problem :-) Wir können Dich gerne daran erinnern, falls Du es vergessen solltest. Ansonsten hätte ich noch einen Tipp für Dich: Es ist in Wikipedias (wie dieser hier) üblich, daß eine Diskussion dort fortgeführt wird, wo sie begonnen wurde. Die "Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten" funktionieren nicht nach dem Gästebuch-Prinzip, sondern es ist so, daß man, wenn man jemandem eine Frage stellt, auch dort eine Antwort erhält, wo die Frage steht. Du antwortest auf einen Beitrag, der auf Deiner Seite begonnen wurde, nicht auf der Seite desjenigen, der Dir geschrieben hat. Das hat den einfachen Grund, daß Diskussionen auf diese Weise nachvollziehbar bleiben und auch andere Leute daran teilnehmen können, ohne mehrere Benutzerseiten durchsuchen zu müssen, wo der nächste Beitrag zu einem Thema steht. Du brauchst auch nicht zu befürchten, daß man eine Antwort von Dir nicht findet, wenn Du sie am Ursprungsort der Diskussion stellst; wer Beiträge zu einer Diskussion schreibt, "beobachtet" in der Regel dieses Gespräch und sieht deshalb sofort, wenn eine neue Antwort eingegangen ist. Antworte also Leuten, die Dir auf Deiner Seite etwas schreiben, auch auf Deiner Seite unterhalb des Beitrages, auf den Du Dich beziehst. Stellst Du woanders eine Frage, wirst Du auch woanders eine Antwort bekommen und nicht auf Deiner Seite. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst Du Dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer Deines Vertrauens wenden. Es dauert vielleicht eine Weile, bis man verstanden hat, wie das hier funktioniert. Eine sehr gute Einführung gibt Dir dieser Artikel, den Du Dir in Ruhe durchlesen solltest: Erste Schritte, darin steht alles Wissenswerte, was man sich am Anfang fragt ;-) Viele Grüße! RC-9393 Admin 12:13, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) ah ja ich versteh das wusst ich nicht das problem mit dem durchsuchen von benutzerseiten is mir selber schon aufgefallen danke hui ja das is doch ganz schön schwer hier aber ich kriege es schon auf die reihe gruss Jango 12:15, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn man sich einmal daran gewöhnt hat, ist es gar nicht so schwer, es ist nur am Anfang verwirrend, weil vieles ungewohnt ist. Also keine Sorge, das wird schon :-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 12:24, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ja hm ich hab auch schon einen Artikel bearbeitet und zwar den über HK-50 . hab ab dem zweiten Satz meinen Fingern freien Lauf gelassen wurd dann noch von Yoda41 überarbeitet und die Fehler wurden korriegiert vielleicht willst du ihn dir ja mal durchlesen ;) gruß Jango 12:31, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Hab wie es aussieht einen Fehler gemacht bei meiner Antwort sollte ein Link zu der Benutzerseite von Yoda41 werden wusst nicht genau wies geht -.- Jango 12:33, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Eine Benutzerseite linkst Du dadurch an, indem Du im Link vor den Namen "Benutzer:" chreibst. Das sieht dann so aus: Yoda41. Der Leser sieht nur den zweiten Teil des Links hinter der senkrechten Linie (also den Namen), der Link führt aber zum ersten Teil des Links, also auf die korrekte Seite. RC-9393 Admin 12:44, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) ok ich versuchs mal Benutzer:Jango so richtig ?? Jango 12:47, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Perfekt. Wenn Du jetzt noch in Deiner Klammer hinter das "Benutzer:Jango" die senkrechte Linie machst und dahinter nur "Jango" schreibst, sieht das für den Leser noch besser aus. Denn in der Jedipedia wird von Links nur der rechte Teil angezeigt, der sozusagen erklärt, wohin eine Seite führt. Du kannst sogar schreiben Das ist Jangos Benutzerseite (Das ist Jangos Benutzerseite) oder einen anderen beliebigen Text, der dann als verlinkt angezeigt wird, so lange im linken Teil der Klammer vor der senkrechten Linie der korrekte Link steht. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu verwirrend ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 12:50, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: moment klappt zwar schon so Jango so müssts stimmen oder? *verwirrt* Jango 12:51, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Genau, jetzt hast du es :-) RC-9393 Admin 12:51, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: so danke für die Hilfe das Admin hinter deinem Namen was genau hat das zu bedeuten heisst das das du die Seite gegründet hast ich mein admin steht doch für Administrator oder nich? Jango 12:56, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Das "Admin" steht tatsächlich für Administrator, aber die Seite habe ich nicht gegründet ;-) Ich bin eigentlich "nur" ein normaler Benutzer mit einigen Sonderrechten, das heißt, ich kann Artikel und Bilder löschen oder Leute sperren, die hier Vandalismus betreiben und die Jedipedia schädigen wollen. Zudem halte ich ein Auge darauf, daß Leute die Richtlinien einhalten (also zum Beispiel nicht einfach Texte von irgendwoher hierher kopieren) und versuche, neuen Mitgliedern bei Problemen zu helfen, aber das machen viele der anderen Benutzer hier auch, die keine Admin-Rechte besitzen. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 13:14, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Ah ja verstehe muss wann was besonderes Machen um Administrator zu werden oder gibs da so ne Art Rat der entscheidet das man einer wird oder nicht Jango 13:16, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Neue Admins werden aus dem Kreis der aktiven Mitglieder berufen und sollten einige Grundvoraussetzungen bringen - eine kontinuierliche, über einen längeren Zeitraum konstante Mitarbeit, fundiertes Wissen über Star Wars, gute Quellenkenntnisse und natürlich Erfahrungen im Umgang mit der Seite selbst, mit den Richtlinien und mit den Formatierungen etc., um entsprechend Hilfestellung leisten zu können. Außerdem ist der Job bisweilen recht zeitaufwendig, also sollte man entweder viel Zeit haben oder aber Gelegenheit haben, zum Beispiel während der Arbeit einen Blick auf die Jedipedia halten zu können. Weitere Admins werden allerdings nur bei Bedarf engagiert, wenn der Aufwand zu groß wird, um ihn mit dem aktuellen Team zu bewältigen. Da viele der übrigen aktiven Benutzer sich ebenfalls sehr sorgfältig um die Jedipedia kümmern, ein Auge auf die Artikel haben, aufräumen, formatieren und Ratsuchenden gerne Hilfestellung leisten, funktioniert das ganze Projekt auf einer gemeinschaftlichen Ebene sehr gut, ohne daß es durch eine riesige Anzahl an Admins aufgebläht werden muß. Wir sind im Endeffekt nichts anderes als "normale" Benutzer mit ein paar mehr Rechten, aber auch mehr Pflichten. RC-9393 Admin 13:25, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Vandalismus Die sterben echt nicht aus und werden immer dreister.E.B 16:50, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) *Premia Admin 16:52, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) @93: Da haben sich unsere Blockaden überkreuzt. Bild:;-).gif *RC-9393 Admin 16:56, 5. Mär 2007 (CET): Lieber doppelt gesperrt als gar nicht ;-) Hält besser... *An E.B: Ja, die wird es auch immer geben, je größer ein Wiki-Projekt wird. Nett von Dir, daß Du ihm einen Hinweis geschrieben hast; als effektivste Lösung hat es sich allerdings erwiesen, sie einfach zu ignorieren und ihnen überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, sondern die Beiträge kommentarlos wieder zu entfernen (bzw. einen Löschantrag hineinzusetzen). Jegliche persönliche Reaktion ist für die nur eine Bestätigung und wirkt motivierend; reagiert keiner und macht man einfach alles rückgängig, wird es in der Regel schnell langweilig... ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:56, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Frage hi ich wollt fragen wie das mit den ja überschriften nenn ichs mal in der benutzerseite geht so wie auf der Diskussionsseite die betrefss mein ich gruß Jango 07:20, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Verweis Ich habe etwas im Vorschlägeforum über die Wookiepedia!!!! IRC Channel Hallo RC-9393, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:36, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Frage Hallo RC-9393 ich hab ne Frage und zwar ist Peragus gleich zustellen mit der Mine von Peragus oder ist damit was anderes gemeint weil mir das aufgefallen ist als ich in der liste der gewünschten Artikel nachgeschaut habe und wenns gleichgestellt ist würde ich ne Weiterleitung zur Mine von Peragus erstellen Gruß Jango 21:36, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich vermute auch, daß mit Peragus die Peragus-Mine gemeint ist; über das dazugehörige Peragus-System ist nicht wirklich viel bekannt und das wichtigste steht bereits in dem Artikel zur Mine. Eine Weiterleitung wäre in dem Fall sicher erstmal eine gute Wahl; falls jemand sich später wider Erwarten gehalten fühlt, einen Artikel über das Peragus-System o.ä. zu schreiben, kann er das ja dennoch jederzeit tun. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:49, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :: super danke hast mir geholfen achja schon meine benutzerseite angeschaut ist ziemlich cool geworden bin richtig stolz auf mich;) Jango 21:56, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Klar, hab ich schon besichtigt - schließlich ist Jango ja auch einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, da muß ich automatisch alles untersuchen, wo "Jango" draufsteht ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 22:05, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::ach ja nochwas Darth Vader bittet dich darum ins IRC zu kommen Jango 21:59, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ich betreue die Jedipedia neben meiner Arbeit und habe sie dabei ständig im Hintergrund offen - da kann ich beim besten Willen nicht auch noch einen Chat-Client laufen lassen. Denn irgendwann muß ich auch noch was für mein Geld tun ;-) Ein Echtzeit-Chat ist mir im Moment zu zeitintensiv. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 22:05, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::no prob Darth Vader meint es wär nett wenn du dich mal sehen lässt du musst auch nix schreiben Jango 22:18, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Daniel Weber Tauchen nicht in letzter Zeit öfter solch uminöse Artikel auf? Periphalos 08:47, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) :Die gab es eigentlich schon immer, keine Wikipedia ist frei von Vandalen und "Spaßvögeln", weil das Prinzip natürlich geradezu dazu einlädt. Die Anzahl solcher Artikel steigt natürlich proportional zur Größe des Projekts. Da das Internet auch nur ein Spiegel der "realen Welt" ist, gibt es sie online natürlich genauso wie im echten Leben und man muß einfach damit leben. Das beste Mittel ist ignorieren, reverten, Löschantrag, löschen und weiter seinen Angelegenheiten nachgehen ;-) Da wir eine sehr aufmerksame Community sind, deren Mitglieder schnell reagieren und gut wachen, haben wir diese Angelegenheit sehr gut im Griff, finde ich. Insofern sind Fake-Artikel relativ chancenlos. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 08:59, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Auch wenn ich sie nervig finde, der Daniel Weber "Artikel" war aber schon wieder so stumpf, das er lustig wirkte. In diesem Sinne, eine frohe Jagd nach Vandalen Periphalos 09:13, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Wie wird man Admin? Hallo RC-9393! Ich hätte da mal eine kleine Frage: Wie kann man Admin werden?^^--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:36, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Opi-Wann, Admins werden bei Bedarf aus der Gemeinde der Autoren ernannt, wenn die Notwendigkeit dafür besteht. Hierbei ist es wichtig, daß der potentielle Admin kontinuierlich und regelmäßig über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg an der Jedipedia mitgearbeitet hat, sich mit den Autoren- und Copyright-Richtlinien, allgemeinen Wiki-Konventionen und -Themen auskennt, damit er in der Lage ist, ggfs. Ratsuchenden zu helfen. Außerdem sollte man die Möglichkeit haben, regelmäßig online zu sein, um die Jedipedia im Auge zu haben (z.B. bei Vandalismus oder bei Problemen), da der Admin-Job neben einigen erweiterten Rechten (z.B. dem Löschen von Artikeln und Sperren von Benutzern) auch Pflichten mit sich bringt und bisweilen zeitaufwendig sein kann. Natürlich ist auch eine gewisse Geduld und Nervenstärke nicht von Nachteil ;-) Momentan besteht allerdings keine Notwendigkeit, einen weiteren Admin zu "berufen", da die Jedipedia eine so gut funktionierende Gemeinschaft ist, in der sich alle Autoren gleichermaßen um die Qualität und die Ordnung kümmern, Artikel patrouillieren, Löschanträge stellen und neuen Mitgliedern Hilfestellung bieten. Sollte eines Tages aus Zeit- oder Personalgründen die Ernennung eines weiteren Admins nötig sein, wird dieses aus dem Kreis der besonders aktiven, zuverlässigen und langen Mitarbeiter geschehen, die neben dem Spaß am Artikelschreiben auch keine Scheu vor "langweiligen" Fleißaufgaben haben und sich gut mit allem auskennen. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 14:56, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) Ok, danke für die ausführliche Antwort! ;) Schön Tag noch--Opi-Wann Knobi 10:34, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Bitte um Ermächtigung zur Sperrung von Vandalen Gestern war wieder ein Vandale auf unserer Seite. Ich habe mir über etwa 20 Minuten eine kleine Editierschlacht mit dem Burschen geliefert und dann kam endlich Little Ani und hat ihn gesperrt. Ich würde solche Leute gerne schon gleich zu Beginn dingfest machen können. Ich bin nun seit etwa 4 Monaten Mitglied in der Jedipedia und habe mich durch knapp 40 Artikel und seit einigen Tagen auch mit über tausend Änderungen in Artikeln in der Jedipedia bemüht. Aus dem Grunde sollte Vertrauen mir gegenüber nicht angezweifelt werden. Ich habe bestimmt schon 5 Vandalen boykottiert. Daher erbitte ich zu effektiveren Abwehr solcher Leute hiermit das Recht zur Sperrung von Vandalen, die zukünftig hier auftauchen werden. Ich werde in Kürze auch die Vandalismus Task Force Babel bei mir auf die Benutzerseite bringen. Könnt ihr mir das Recht zur Sperrung gestatten? E.B 15:07, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wir haben momentan noch keine Richtlinie o.ä. was erweiterte Benutzerrechte (von "move" einmal abgesehen) betrifft. Bislang war die Notwendigkeit weiterer Rechteverteilungen auch noch nicht gegeben, so daß die Frage sich nie gestellt hat. Ich kann aktuell gar nicht sagen, in wie weit man einzelne Rechte in welchem Umfang technisch gesehen gewähren kann. Wir müssen dieses Punkt deswegen erst einmal untersuchen, bis dahin kann ich Dir leider keine Antwort geben und muß Dich um Geduld bitten. Auf jeden Fall danke für die Anregung! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 11:33, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Wenn man so in die Wikipedia reinschaut, sieht man an jeder Ecke einen Vandalen. Es wäre in einer wachsenden Wiki eine große Erleichterung für die Bekämpfung von Vandalismus, wenn die Stammuserschaft damit ausgestattet wäre. Bei folgenden Leuten wäre diese Möglichkeit meiner Ansicht nach ebenfalls angebracht: Modgamers, Yoda41, Ben Kenobi, Assassin, Yoda5629, Jade Skywalker, Darth Vader, Xargon. Schaut vielleicht mal nach, was ihr technisch so machen könnt.E.B 12:26, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wir lassen uns etwas einfallen! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:19, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Mal wieder ein Rollenspiel Hallo RC-9393 Zu deiner "Kritik" Habe gerade ein Beispiel für einen Missionsablauf verlinkt. Aber wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, gibt es bei uns kein Kampfsystem im eigentlichen Sinne (wie zB Würfel etc). Die Spielercharaktere agieren passend zu jeweiligen Situation und der Spielleiter entscheidet über Erfolg bzw Misserfolg. MfG Periphalos 20:31, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Artikel Mandalorianer Hallo RC-9393! Eine IP-Adresse hat den Artikel Mandalorianer erweitert. Da du dich ja so gut mit der Thematik auskennst, kannst du vielleicht mal beizeiten einen Blick über diese Änderungen werfen... immerhin ist es ja ein exzellenter Artikel und soll vor Unwahrheiten geschützt werden :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:17, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Oh ja, ich kümmere mich sofort darum.... Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 23:28, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::So, da hatte sich mittlerweile an einigen Stellen Merkwürdiges eingeschlichen; ich habe mal ein wenig aufgeräumt ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 23:43, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::Super, dann ist der Artikel ja wieder sauber ^^ Der Abschnitt Charaktere war okay? Den hat die fleißige IP-Adresse auch noch eingefügt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:45, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) EDIT: Sorry, hatte übersehen, dass du ihn schon entfernt hast :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:47, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::::(Bearbeitungskonflikt) Den habe ich entfernt, weil die darin enthaltenen Informationen in den einzelnen Abschnitten des Artikels bereits vorhanden sind und hier nur noch einmal wiederholt wurden. Das machte nicht wirklich viel Sinn, zumal einiges davon auch etwas frei interpretiert war ;-) RC-9393 Admin 23:49, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, klar! Danke für dein schnelles Handeln, ging ja jetzt echt mal zackig :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:52, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Hi RC-9393 ich hab ein Bild Hochgeladen wo Jango Fett den Flammenwerfer benutzt meinst du du könntest das noch irgendwie in den Artikel Mandalorianer einbauen oder in den von Jango hier hab auch gleich einen Artikel zu Flammenwerfer geschrieben -- Jango 07:46, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ein Verweis auf die Seite der Vorschläge Da habe ich was geschrieben. Lies mal. Ich bin Erik (E.B 21:05, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST)) Apropos Voeschläge kann man nicht auch wie in Wp verlinkungen zu einzelnen Begriffen in die Wikipedia machen so das es zum besseren verständnis beiträgt so wie Ale bei Corellianisches Ale ? Jango 20:33, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst natürlich beim Ale durchaus zum Wikipedia-Ale verlinken, allerdings nicht unter "Quellen" sondern in einer eigenen Rubrik namens "Weblinks". Bei allgemeinen Themen aus der Realität steht dem nichts entgegen (zum Beispiel auch bei Dingen wie Lichtgeschwindigkeit, Parsec o.ä.), weil es ja nicht um offizielle oder kanonische Fragen geht, sondern nur ein Hinweis zum Weiterlesen sein soll, falls sich jemand für ein Thema aus der Realität oder die realen Hintergründe interessiert. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 22:02, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Cool danke ich hab bei Wp gesehen das die das sogar bei ein Paar Artikeln im Artikel selber drin haben aber so das es so aus sieht als wenn es ein interner Link wär oder irre ich mich Jango 22:16, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dooku Im Film heisst Dooku ja Count Dooku hat das irgendeine Bedeutung ( Titel etc.) oder ist das sein Vorname.Weil ich finde das sollte man in den Artikel einbringen damit Besucher die sich für Dooku interressieren wisssen was es mit Count auf sich hat und damit ich es weiss ^^ P.S.: Da wir ja beide von Jango abstammen wäre es da nicht schön wenn wir Freunde wären und ich dich und du mich in die Jedipedia Freundeliste unserer Benutzerseiten eintagen würden? -- dein nicht wachstumsbeschleunigter Klonbruder Boba 20:41, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Count = Graf. Ganz einfach! Bild:;-).gif Was deine Freundesliste angeht, kann ich dir allerdings nicht helfen... Ben Kenobi 21:35, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::doch doch für dich gilt die gleiche Frage wie für Rc-9393 Boba 21:37, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, Ben Kenobi war schneller als ich, macht nix! :) Servus Boba F! Das Wort "Count" bedeutet im deutschen "Graf" und wurde in den Filmen, sowie anderen Quellen nicht übersetzt. Ich persönlich finde, dass Graf Dooku schrecklich klingt und bleibe gerne bei der englischen Bezeichnung. Der Titel hat eigentlich keine richtige Bedeutung, er steht lediglich für seine Anführerschaft zahlreicher unabhängiger Systeme. Hoffentlich konnte ich dir weiterhelfen! Schöne Grüße Xargon 21:39, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Zumal "Graf" im Zusammenhang mit Christopher Lee bei mir immer eindeutige Assoziationen in Richtung Dracula weckt ;-) "Count" ist aber tatsächlich nichts anderes als der englische Adelstitel "Graf". Zu Deiner Anfrage, Boba, Ich habe eigentlich gar keine spezielle Freundesliste auf meiner Benutzerseite, da ich es vermeiden will, den Eindruck entstehen zu lassen, ich könnte einige Benutzer besser leiden als andere oder Benutzern, die nicht in der Liste stehen, das Gefühl zu geben, von mir benachteiligt zu werden ;-) Aber das ändert natürlich nichts daran, daß wir als Jangos Klone in einem besonderen "Verwandtschaftsverhältnis" zueinander stehen :-) Gruß vom wachstumsbeschleunigten Klon RC-9393 Admin 21:50, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm RC meine Frage hast du dann wohl vor lauter lauter übersehen oder? is nit schlimm bei dem ganzen Trubel auch ganz verständlich sie steht in dem Punkt über dem hier väterliche Grüße ;) Jango 21:56, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vandale Bitte sperr die IP mit der Nummer 80.128.232.89 wegen Vandalismus Frage Was hältst du denn von dem Vorschlag den ich auf Premias Diskussionsseite kund getan habe -- Gruß Boba 22:16, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Vergiss die Frage habe mich grade via ICQ mit Ben Kenobi drüber unterhalten und da ist mir aufgefallen das dass soger noch als Vandalen absporn führen könnte, weil die der Meinung sein könnten dass wenn die Jedipedia 5 Tage oder so Vandalenfrei ist , das es wieder Zeit für nen Vandalen wäre. Also vergiss das am besten wieder -- Gruß Boba 13:14, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ostergrüße Die auch frohe Ostern, hoffe der Osterhase legt dir ein schönes Star Wars Geschenk in dein Osterkörbchen. Dein Klonbruder Boba 15:12, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hi RC! Danke für die Ostergrüße - mögest auch du viele bunte Eierchen finden! Bild:;-).gif Für deine Geschäftsreise wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg und versuch doch, auch ein wenig bei dem guten Wetter auszuspannen. Bis bald und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:13, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hallo ich hätte da mal ein paar Fragen: 1. Gibt es schon ein Wörterbuch für Mando'a? 2. Ich arbeite gerade an einem Artikel über die IG2000 von IG88, allerdings lässt sich das Bild nicht hochladen. PS: Was heißt "Peng-Du bist tot" (Sev) auf Mando'a? Bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite antworten! Bly 12:05, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Bly! Da RC auf Geschäftsreise ist, werde ich mal schnell für meinen ner'vod antworten. :1. Ja, es gibt ein Wörterbuch für Mando'a. Den Link dazu findest du hier. :2. IG-2000 hat schon einen Artikel und es gibt auch schon ein Bild dazu. → hier :3. Peng - Du bist tot! heißt Peng - Gar (cuyir) kyr'adyc! :Allerdings ist es üblich, dass immer dort geantwortet wird, wo auch die Frage gestellt wurde, in diesem Fall in RCs Diskussion. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:18, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo, sage mir bitte, wie du das mit den Unterschriften meinst. :Unterschriften werden immer gemacht, wenn du vier Tilden (also ~~~~) eingibst. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:00, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) (Das hier ist beispielsweise meine Unterschrift) Ah, jetzt versteh ich. Dann fang ich mal damit an. Danke für die Info.84.189.42.112 11:12, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vode an Su cuy'gar, die Republic Commando Seite wured ja geschlossen und man kommt jetzt nicht mehr an 'Vode an' dran. Gibt es irgendeine neue/andere Downloadmöglichkeit? Wäre es andernfalls möglich, dass man es von Jedipedia downloaden kann? Copyright sollte kein Problem seien, weil wir kein Geld nehmen und es vorher auch frei zugänglich war. Antworte bitte auf meiner Diskussion, damit ich es finde... Ret Cody 18:32, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo hey bist du auch wieder da oder bist du schon länger wieder hier. Boba 20:23, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Boba, ich bin seit gestern abend wieder im Einsatz - bin im Moment aber eher sporadisch unterwegs, da ich berufsbedingt aktuell leider wenig Zeit für die Jedipedia habe :-( Natürlich kannst Du Dich aber trotzdem mit allen Anliegen an mich wenden! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 20:26, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :: okay aber im moment brauch ich deine hilfe nicht(ich meld mich sofort beim Klon meines Vertrauens wenns Probleme gibt), wollt ich nur wissen weil ich die letzte woche mit freunde fast jeden Tag an der Saar(falls dus nicht weiss das ist ein Fluss:) ) gesessen und habn paar bierchen getrunken. Ich habs mir also richtig gut gehen lassen hehe Boba 20:31, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Commando! Ich habe eine Frage: Gibt es für Empire at War ein Path das den Maßstab der Schiffe (z. B. der Falken ist nicht so wie eine Korvette) "normalisiert? Ich hab noch einen Vorschlag: Unterabteilungen bei den Admins einrichten, also z. B. der eine beantwortet Fragen zu Raumschiffen, der andere zu Personen, der nächste Fragen zu Lichtschwertkristallen (wie ist die Erklärung auf die frage "Wie findest du ist die Chemische Zusammensetzung von Lichtschwertkristallen" auf CC224 Diskusionsseite). Das würde nämlich euch Admins entlasten und ihr könnten verstärk nach Vandalen und unvollständigen Artikel suchen. Antworte bitte auf meiner Diskusionsseite, damit ich nicht lange suchen muss. Ret Bly 20:49, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich meine das, wenn man Fragen zu speziellen Themen hat, einfach einen Admin fragen kann der für dieses Thema zuständig ist. Das hätte viele Vorteile: das Suchen nach Antworten auf spezielle Fragen dauert nichte lange; es würde eine Entlastung für euch Admins sein; die Vandalen hätten weniger Chancen etwas zu zerstören. Ein weiterer Vorschlag: (nur wenn es mehrere Admins für ein Thema gibt möglich) "Sprechzeiten" einrichten, denn man kann nicht immer im Netz sein und dann würden auch viele Fragen schneller beantwortet. Ret, di'kut Bly 13:57, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS: Wegen "di'kut" bitte bein Ben Kenobi gucken; das heißt nämlich nicht nur "Idiot" Der Artikel "IG-2000" war wortgenau von STARWARS-UNION kopiert; ich habe da schnell die Wortwahl verändert. Bly 18:03, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich möchte dir wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen aber jetzt ich genau das passiert was ich mir gedacht habe: die Antwort kommt zu spät; denke über den Vorschlag nach! Ret, ner'vod Bly 12:22, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) FAQs FAQs könnte man hier eintragen. Cody 18:25, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Allgemeine Vorschläge diskutiert man am besten hier: Vorschläge, so hat man auch die Gewähr, daß Benutzer mitdiskutieren können, die nicht die einzelnen Benutzerdiskussionsseiten verfolgen. Hierher paßt auch die Idee mit der hier und auf Little Anis Seite aufgebrachten "Spezialgebiet"-Seite, in der alle interessierten User - nicht nur die Admins - aufgelistet werden könnten. Auch dieses Thema sollte am besten dort fortgeführt werden! Viele Grüße und danke für Deine Anregungen! RC-9393 14:42, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zur Durchsage Keiner wird dich vergessen RC da bin ich mir sicher. Ich hoffe du wirst bald wieder im stande sein als Admin tätig zu sein. Du wars und bist einer der besten und zuverlässigsten. Ich werde dich jedenfalls vermissen und hoffe du kommst bald wieder. Boba 14:33, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Klonbruder, danke für die netten Worte :-) Keine Sorge, ich bin ja nicht verschwunden oder aus der Welt, sondern bleibe der Jedipedia auf jeden Fall erhalten - auch wenn man mich in der kommenden Zeit nur recht selten zu Gesicht bekommen wird. Aber ich werde mich natürlich bemühen, so oft wie möglich vorbeizuschauen. Viele Grüße! RC-9393 14:38, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Dann wirds wohl bald ernst, was? Tja, RC, ich habe es immer genossen, deine genial-exzellenten Artikel zu lesen, da diese wirklich so ziemlich das Beste sind, was die JP zu bieten hat. Und auch deine ruhige und überlegte Art in Gesprächen und/oder Diskussionen habe ich immer sehr geschätzt. Trotz deines teilweisen Abschieds bleibst du uns ja weiterhin erhalten, wenn du auch nur noch recht selten wirklich anwesend bist. Denk dran: Kein Abschied ist für immer und wir werden dich nach Beendigung des Projektes mit offenen Armen empfangen - keine Angst, wir wollen dich sicher wiederhaben! Bild:;-).gif Was soll ich noch sagen? Viel Erfolg bei deinem Projekt, dass es dich beruflich und menschlich weiterbringt und du viele positive Erfahrungen daraus mitnehmen kannst. Ich freue mich darauf, hin und wieder von dir zu lesen! Also: Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, ner'vod! Viele Grüße und bis bald, Ben Kenobi Admin 16:34, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hm dann Wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg, keine schwerwiegenden Probleme bei dem Projekt und komm schnell wieder. Nebenbei was machst du denn Beruflich so und was für ein Projekt ist das das hört sich so geheimnissvoll an??? Gruß Jango 17:04, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke auch Euch für Eure guten Wünsche und die wirklich schönen Worte von Dir, Ben! Ihr macht es mir echt schwer ;-) Jango, sonderlich geheimnisvoll ist es eigentlich gar nicht, ich bin Diplom-Geologe und Paläontologe; über die Details des Projekts kann ich aber leider nicht sprechen und muß Euch in das trostlose Tal der Spekulationen verweisen... Viele Grüße und hoffentlich bis demnächst! RC-9393 21:00, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) RC, du bist der beste, wir werden dich vermissen!!*heul*--Opi-Wann Knobi 17:02, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vandalen Super RC jetzt nur noch die anderen Boba 13:50, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Boba, das ist ein und derselbe, ich habe die IPs verglichen - sie haben alle die gleiche und die ist nun gesperrt. Gruß und danke für's schnelle Aufräumen! RC-9393 13:51, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem, sag mal, falls kein Admin da ist und der Vandale, mit nem Account, einfach nicht aufhört, könnte man dann nicht irgendwie Stammuser die immer present sind rechte geben, die dem Account verbieten Seiten zu bearbeiten bis ein admin in sperrt? Oder ist das technisch nicht möglich? Und kein Problem wegen dem Aufräumen, die JP ist uns allen sehr wichtig, und deshalb werden wir alle alles mögliche unternehmen um sie vor solchen "Usern" zuschützen. Boba 13:57, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ich selbst bin zur Zeit ja auch nicht mehr offiziell als Admin tätig, da ich viel zu selten online bin; das Recht, Benutzer zu sperren, habe ich aber sicherheitshalber behalten, um in Notfall eingreifen zu können, falls ich - wie gerade eben - zufällig doch einmal da sein sollte und über einen Vandalen stolpere. In der Regel ist meistens einer von den Admins online oder zumindest nicht weit entfernt (auch, da jeder andere "Lieblingsuhrzeiten" hat, die sich gut ergänzen), so daß wir bislang sämtliche Attacken eigentlich gut im Griff hatten. Ob darüber hinaus geplant ist, Benutzer mit derartigen Sonderrechten auszustatten, weiß ich aktuell nicht, aber wenn sich zeigt, daß der Bedarf besteht, ist das sicher eine Überlegung wert. Viele Grüße! RC-9393 14:06, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar. Danke für die Antwort. Eine Frage hätte ich allerdings noch, ich hab mich bei der WP angemeldet und ich hab gesehen das du so nen Link zu deiner Benutzerseite gemacht hast, kann ich das auch und ist das dann wie ein en-link nur halt usersite: lalala? Gruß Boba 14:13, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Wenn du so eine englische Sprachbox im linken Kästchen meinst: ja, das geht genau wie ein "normaler" Interwiki-Link: (de:Benutzer:Namedesbenutzers auf WP bzw. das ganze mit "en:" auf JP) Gruß! RC-9393 14:18, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Vielen Dank RC, genau das hab ich gemeint. Hab auf der WP gesehen, dass du japanisch kannst. Is ja sau cool, hast du das während des Studiums lernen müssen, oder wolltest du das lernen? Oder vielleicht auch etwas von beidem? Naja jedenfalls danke für die Antworten und sau cool sich mal wieder mit dir zu unterhalten. Viele Grüße und viel Erfolgbeim ausbuddeln von Mumien^^ hehehe dein Klonbruder Boba 14:31, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Aloha Hallo RC! Schön, dass du mal wieder vorbeischaust! Ich hoffe, du schaust auch mal beim Gewinnspiel und den Lesenswert-/Exzellent-Wahlen rein! Wie läufts denn so mit deinem Projekt? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 00:08, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Ben! Ja, ich springe ab und zu durch die Jedipedia und versuche, den Überblick zu behalten, aber leider reicht es selten für ausgiebigere Aufenthalte. Heute hatte ich das "Glück", gerade einem Vandalen über den Weg zu laufen. Das Projekt läuft sehr gut und ist interessant - sehr interessant und schön ist aber auch, was Ihr Euch angesichts des Jubiläums habt einfallen lassen! Das Gewinnspiel stößt ja auf rege Beteiligung und die Idee mit den wechselnden Layouts gefällt mir eh (das habe ich ja bereits damals beim "großen Layoutstreit" schon vertreten ;-) Ich wünsch Dir ein gutes Wochenende! Gruß, RC-9393 00:13, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Freut mich, dass dir unsere Geburtstagsaktion gefällt! Hoffentlich hast du in Zukunft wieder ein wenig mehr Zeit für unsere Jedipedia, die inzwischen ja schon in einem Atemzug mit SW-U genannt wird Bild:;-).gif (siehe Neuigkeiten). Ich wünsche dir auch ein schönes und erholsames Wochenende! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:19, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mandalorianer Hallo RC, ich würde gerne wissen ob un wo es die Bücher zu den Mandalorianer gibt, die du unter anderem bei den Artikeln zu den Mandalorianern und dem Titel Mandalore verwand hast. Da du ja momentan viel um die Ohren hast, weiss ich das es mit der Antwort noch dauern kann, dies nehme ich jedoch gerne in kauf, da ich von dir sicherlich eine detaillierte Antwort erwarten kann. Nun aber genug, ich hoffe du hast den Geburtstag genauso schön gehabt wie wir anderen, und besseres Wetter als wir hast du hoffentlich auch. Weiter wünsche ich dir noch viel Spass bei deinem Projekt und hoffe du hast noch genügend Zeit um die eine oder andere Star Wars Lektüre zu lesen. Will Spass noch und komm bald wieder Jango 07:44, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Jango! Natürlich verrate ich Dir gerne alles über die entsprechenden Mandalorianer-Quellen - sie zu bekommen, dürfte allerdings teilweise eine größere Gedulds- bzw. Glückssache sein, da es sich um amerikanisches Zeugs handelt, das in Deutschland etwas schwer zu kriegen ist. Inwieweit was mittlerweile auf Deutsch erschienen ist, kann ich Dir leider nicht sagen, da ich nur die amerikanischen Originalquellen besitze und mich auch nur damit auskenne. Da kann Dir aber sicher Little Ani weiterhelfen! :DIE wichtigsten Quellen Nr. 1 zu den Mandalorianern sind "The History of the Mandalorians" und das etwas aktuellere "The Mandalorians - People and Culture". Beides sind keine Bücher, sondern umfangreiche Artikel aus dem offiziellen SW Insider Magazine. "The Mandalorians" erschien in Ausgabe #80 (März/April 2005), S. 24-33. "People and Culture", geschrieben von Karen Traviss, erschien in Ausgabe #86 (März/April 2006), S. 18-26. Beide Magazine sind möglicherweise in deutschen Comicshops oder gelegentlich bei ebay erhältlich (bessere Chancen bestehen bei ebay.com). Möglicherweise wurden diese beiden Artikel mittlerweile für das deutsche SW Magazin übersetzt - Ani weiß da mehr! Ansonsten habe ich noch "The New Essential Chronology" benutzt, die gibt es z.B. bei amazon - sie ist zwar nicht Mandalorianer-spezifisch, aber meines Erachtens ein "Must have" in Sachen SW. Der Rest sind diverse Bücher wie das ebook "Boba Fett: A Practical Man", die Republic Commando-Bücher und "Bloodlines", beide von Karen Traviss, die man regulär kaufen kann. Das ebook gibt es zum Beispiel für 3,38 Dollar hier bei Diesel Books :Der "Inside Mando'a Peoples" Artikel findet sich im geschützten Hyperspace-Bereich von starwars.com und ist Mitgliedern des Hyperspace (des US-Fanclubs) zugänglich. Ich glaube, Mitglieder des deutschen SW-Fanclubs haben auch Zutritt, bin mir da aber nicht sicher. Zu den älteren Geschichten wie den Taung und den frühen Mandalores habe ich auch den Comic "Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War" verwendet; ein weiterer hilfreicher Comic zum Thema ist Jango Fett: Open Seasons, den Du ja sicher kennst. Das ist eigentlich das ganze Geheimnis ;-) Ich hoffe, ich konnte die Frage zu Deiner Zufriedenheit beantworten, für weitere Fragen stehe ich Dir natürlich gerne zur Verfügung! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 13:44, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Hui, du hast ja schon gestern geantwortet und dann auch noch so schnell, hab ich gar nich mitbekommen. Du hast die Frage zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit beantwortet, hast meine Erwartungen sogar übertroffen ;), das was auch schon, viele Grüße Jango 08:02, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bilder ohne Quellen von dir Hallo RC-9393. Heute, und vor einigen Tagen, hat der Benutzer Garm Bel Iblis sehr viele Bilder von Schauspielern mit der Vorlage belegt. Und ich habe gesehen dass einige Bilder davon von dir hochgeladen wurden. Und es währe natürlich seht toll wen du die ganzen Quellen nachtragen könntest, weil es währe ja sehr dumm wen alle Bilder gelöscht werden, oder? Also wen du noch mahl Online bist könntest du dir die Liste von Bildern ohne Quellen ja mal angucken und die Quellen nachtragen. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 21:28, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ständiger Vandalismus Warum lässt du deine Benutzerseite nicht einfach für alle ausser dich sperren? Ich habe nämlich gerade gesehen, das deine Seite extrem häufig vandalisiert wird--The Collector Audienz 16:43, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) *The Collector, unser aller Lieblings- und Vorzeigeklon RC-9393 ist momentan abwesend, da er irgendwo in den weiten dieser Welt mit einem, allen Anschein nach, extrem großes und wichtiges Projekt befasst, welches seine volle Konzentration, seinen Fleiß, Schweiss, sein handwerkliches Geschick, seinen Verstand und was nicht noch alles benötigt, um erfolgreich zu funktionieren. Aufgrund dieser vorherrschenden Umstände ist er auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht aktiv un kann dir vermutlich erst dann antworten, wenn seine sklaventreibenden Bosse ihn zum Verschnauffen lassen kommen und er die nötige Zeit hat hier reinzuschauen, außerdem tritt der Vandalismus ja nicht mehr so gehäuft auf, ich glaube der letzte Fall liegt ein halbes Jahr zurück, aber es ist seine Entscheidung und auf die musst du nun warten respektive auf seine Antwort. (das meisste über das Projekt und seine Vorgesetzten hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht und so stell ichs mir auch vor, soll auch so bleiben :P) Gruß Jango 17:38, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Republic Commandos Hi! Ich möchte mir die Bücher zulegen, findest du sie gut? Keine Sorge, es eilt nicht (bis weihnachten...), aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du die Antwort in meine Disku schreiben könntest, damit ich es nicht vergesse (da du ja nicht mehr so oft on bist). danke im voraus... - Darth Maulhalten 23:21, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Darth, Antwort gibt's wie gewünscht auf Deiner Benutzerseite! Gruß, RC-9393 15:40, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ausgezeichnet^^ Mit der Beschreibung von Ani und dir denke ich, dass ich mir den ersten Band bald zulegen werde. Thx. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 17:46, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Su cuy'gar! Sucuy, ner vod! Lange nicht gesehen bzw. gelesen. Wie gehts und wie läufts bei dir so? Hast du schon all die schönen Neuerungen und neuen Benutzer hier bemerkt? Bestimmt, du hast ja wahrscheinlich ab und zu mal reingeschaut. Bild:;-).gif Schön, dass du mal wieder da bist. Ret, Ben Kenobi 16:24, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Sucuy! Bei mir läuft es sehr gut! Ich habe zwar ab und zu reingeschaut, aber es ist der Hammer, was Ihr in der Zwischenzeit auf die Beine gestellt habt! Ich bin sehr begeistert von all den großen und kleinen Neuerungen, die die JP und die Navigation noch besser machen. Ideen wie die "aktuelle Baustelle" steigern die Qualität der Artikel sicher noch mehr. Ich bin leider nur kurz auf "Fronturlaub" und werde danach wieder eine Weile abtauchen, aber ich hoffe, ich werde in dieser Zeit auch noch den ein oder anderen kleinen Beitrag leisten können Bild:--).gif. Viele Grüße! RC-9393 16:33, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hey 93! Bild:--).gif Schön von dir zu lesen! Kommst du zur Jedi-Con? Beste Grüße, Premia Admin 16:42, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Es wär richtig klasse, wenn man wieder ein wenig mehr von dir lesen könnte - deine Artikel waren immer super recherchiert und aufgebaut. Vielleicht ab und an mal ein kleiner Beitrag, dann wird auch die Zeit bis zur endgültigen Rückkehr nicht zu lang... Bild:;-).gif Wann ist dein Projekt denn ungefähr abgeschlossen? Oder kann man das noch nicht so genau abschätzen? Ben Kenobi 16:44, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Genau - kommst du zur Con? ::::Oh, RC-9393! Ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist :) Bitte komm zur Jedi-Con! Schön, dass dir die Neuerungen gefallen. Noch heute werden deine Artikel in den Wahlen zum lesenswerten und sogar exzellenten Artikel vorgeschlagen und ausgezeichnet. Du musst mal deine Artikel durchblättern... du wirst auch da überrascht sein. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:05, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Danke für das warme Willkommen allerseits, da fühlt man sich gleich wieder wie zuhause :) Viel Zeit, etwas Größeres zu schreiben, habe ich im Moment leider nicht und das meiste Zeug, das ich in den vergangenen Wochen neu über Klone in Erfahrung gebracht habe, würde die ganze Jedipedia vollspoilern - also werde ich mich im Moment auf das Lesen und auf kleine Ergänzungen hier und da verlegen. Die JediCon werde ich zeitlich auf keinen Fall schaffen, da ich zu Ostern und darüber hinaus nicht im Lande weile. Ich bin aber sehr zuversichtlich, daß Ihr die JP dort würdig vertreten werdet! @Ben: Wann mein Projekt abgeschlossen ist, ist völlig offen - und abzusehen, was danach ist, ist aktuell noch gar nicht. Insofern werde ich mich in dieser Hinsicht mit Prognosen zurückhalten. Und jetzt werde ich mir erst einmal all die Neuigkeiten in der JP zu Gemüte führen Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 15:07, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Wir wünschen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 15:27, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Hau rein, vod, du schaffst das schon! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 18:59, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hey, ner'vod! Wie läufts denn so? Wir sind gerade dabei, die 7000 vollzumachen - und das bis heute um Mitternacht! Vielleicht hast du auch noch einen oder zwei kleine Artikelchen, die du der Statistik hinzufügen könntest? Das würde den Meilenstein sicher noch etwas freudiger gestalten! Bild:;-).gif Übrigens: Schaust du ab und an auch noch im Forum vorbei? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:47, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) Dha Werda Verda Könntest du dich einmal meiner fragen hier annehmen ? Du bist hier doch der Experte in Sachen Mandalorianer , oder ?--Yoda777 18:44, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Yoda777, entschuldige, ich hatte die Fragen leider übersehen, da ich im Moment nur sporadisch vorbeischaue und "meine" Gebiete nicht regelmäßige beobachten kann. Ich habe Dir in der Diskussion geantwortet und hoffe, damit sind alle Klarheiten beseitigt. ;) Gruß, RC-9393 22:00, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Klon-Update Su'cuy, vod! Endlich gibts neuen Lesestoff von dir - das ist echt klasse! Aber ich werde erstmal das Buch lesen, bevor ich in die Artikel reinschauen kann. Steht bei mir schon als nächstes auf dem Leseplan... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 18:11, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Su'cuy gar, vod! Ich habe deswegen auch alles brav mit Spoilerwarnung versehen, denn natürlich ist das Buch auf jeden Fall besser als meine Artikel Bild:;-).gif. Ich habe es gestern zum dritten Mal gelesen, um mich noch mal für mein Projekt "Update für die Klone" auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen, und muß sagen, daß mir immer wieder neue Details auffallen. Ich hoffe, ich habe alles so gut wie möglich verwurstet :) Durch meinen heutigen Update-Overkill hab ich wieder richtig Lust am Schreiben bekommen und mir sind all die unvollendeten Projekte schmerzhaft bewußt geworden (zum Beispiel nagt ja immer noch Zam Wesell an mir, die in meiner Kopfgeldjäger-Serie nicht fehlen darf). Ich hoffe, ich habe bald wieder öfter Gelegenheit, die Jedipedia mit meinen epischen Ergüssen heimzusuchen, aber aktuell kann ich dazu immer noch keine Abschätzung eingeben. Der gute Wille ist auf jeden Fall da ;) Allerdings werde ich im März wieder für einige Wochen durch Abwesenheit glänzen müssen. Bis dahin hoffe ich, "meine" Klone und alle Personen aus ihrem Umfeld so gut wie möglich auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht zu haben. Ansonsten bin ich begeistert, wie die Jedipedia gewachsen ist und blüht und gedeiht! Ihr kümmert euch wirklich vorbildlich um sie :) Viele Grüße, RC-9393 18:29, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das ist ja wunderbar! Ich hoffe, du kannst dann ab April oder so wieder voll einsteigen und regelmäßig zum Wachsen der Datenbank beitragen. Dann kannst du auch deine Kopfgeldjäger-Serie beenden (vielleicht folgt ja auch noch Durge? Bild:;-).gif). Ich bin auf das Buch schon echt gespannt und hoffe, auch der letzte Band wird entsprechend gut (solange die nicht auch ungefragt dem Imperium anhängen...). Inzwischen habe ich mich mal ein wenig mit der Programmierung eines Service-Droiden (T3-M4) beschäftigt. Leider fehlen der ganzen Geschichte noch ein paar Optionen, die ich eigentlich erwartet hatte. Allerdings kenne ich niemanden, der sich damit auskennt. Naja, erstmal frohes Schaffen weiterhin und lass dich ruhig öfter blicken! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 19:00, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Zum Bürokraten berufen Dank des Verweises eines Jedipedianers auf meiner Diskussionsseite möchte ich bei dir, als Bürokrat, ebensolche Rechte beantragen, Seiten verschieben zu dürfen. In letzter Zeit fallen mir gehäuft Fehler in Artikelnamen auf. Es mögen nur Kleinigkeiten sein (TIE_Sternjäger oder Konföderation u'nabhängiger Systeme), doch verlangt es mir danach, diese zu korrigieren und für ein besseres Deutsch in der Jedipedia zu sorgen; gerade in Anbetracht der grammatikalischen Vergwaltigungen in unserer Gesellschaft. ;) Falls ich für einen Bürokraten ungeeignet sein sollte, dann gib bitte die Voraussetzungen durch, die man erfüllen müsste. Grüße--Daritha 12:25, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Daritha, du mußt kein Bürokrat sein, um Artikel verschieben zu können - wir haben eine spezielle Benutzergruppe namens "Move", in der Autoren das Recht beantragen können, Artikel verschieben zu dürfen. Früher konnte jeder Artikel verschieben, aufgrund von starkem Move-Vandalismus hatten wir diese Rechte jedoch eingeschränkt und verteilen sie jetzt nur noch auf Antrag an Autoren, die unter Beweis gestellt haben, dass Sie der Jedipedia nur Gutes wollen ;) Dieses scheint bei Dir aufgrund Deiner bisherigen Aktivitäten und Edits der Fall zu sein. Ich habe Dir deswegen "Move"-Rechte gegeben. Ab sofort solltest Du in Deinem Reiter die Funktion "verschieben" finden. Allerdings bitte immer die Richtlinien zur Benennung von Artikel beachten, bevor ein Artikel verschoben wird! Die "TIE"-Flieger ohne Bindestrich sind absichtlich dort, weil sich dieses in der deutschen Literatur so eingebürgert hat, so störend es grammatikalisch auch wirken mag. Also diese bitte nicht wieder rückgängig machen, so weh es auch tut ;) Gruß, RC-9393 Fragen Sie den Klon 14:40, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke dafür und ... ich werde mich beherrschen ... und die deutschen Übersetzer verfluchen, dass sie das zuließen. ;)--Daritha 15:06, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kanonische Version Du hast auf deiner Benutzerseite geschriben das du bei kniths of the old blablabla I II dich zum größten Sith gamacht hast und danch die Kanonische Version gespielt hast blablabla.Nun zur frage was ist den die Kanonische Version?Grüße durch die Macht:--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 17:09, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ... das gegenteil davon.. vielleicht? --Modgamers 17:13, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das kann ich mir denken Modgamers.Ich stelle doch keine Frage wenn ich die antword kenne--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 17:16, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Kanonisch ist die Variante, die in der offiziellen Storyline vorgesehen ist. MfG - Cody 17:45, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hi. No forums, so post comes to you You're bureaucrat out here, and when I found no forum, i put post to you. Sorry i speak english, but i can't speak any deutch. I am an user from other Jedipedia: the finnish one. I have a general question: why you don't translate text from Wookieepedia (i have noticed that you write them at your own knowledge, even if Wookiee has different things...). 89.27.36.123 22:44, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hello there! Since RC is not available at the moment I will answer your question. Well, look: We are building up an independent Star Wars encyclopedia, only relying on official releases such as the movies, TV series, videogames, sourcebooks, novels, comics and SW.com. We are eager to write the articles ourselves so we don't copy and translate Wookieepedia's articles. By doing it this way we avoid taking possible mistakes made by Wookieepedians into our Wiki and so we can say that we are completely independent and our informations as reliable as possible. And of course - where is the fun if we copy articles? Reading books, watching movies etc. is very thrilling if you are in search of information - you have a closer look at details, watch out for sidecharacters and so on. Bild:--).gif I hope this explanation helps you to understand our way of building up the Jedipedia. Ben Kenobi 23:33, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Well, its your personal style. Jedipedia isn't even started with "request a wiki" program from wikia (unlike all other SW wikis, even Wookiee). Finn Jedipedia has not any policy, that how should things to be done. There everyone has own style, but all our active users translate text. Well wanna hear my style: I translate that poor text from Wookiee, check it out from mistakes by my own knowledge and make some additions. We have even some pages that Wookiee has not at all. ::One bad thing in your Jedipedia is, that i can't use my own wiki profile here, cause this is not supported by wikia. Wikis supported by wikia are "behind" wikilogos and address, but in them is easier to use one username in different wikis... Your pedia is the second largest SW wiki, so good luck building it! 89.27.36.123 21:58, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::As you said: It is our style. We are happy to be independent from Wikia or other wiki-networks. It surely has some pros and cons to be hosted there but in our opinion there are much more cons than pros. And as you might see: Our own style works very well. Bild:--).gif Good luck for your own wiki, too! Ben Kenobi 23:20, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) mando'a Su'cuygar Rc-9393, ich wollte dich wegen einer mando'a-Übersetzung fragen. Mit was kann man ''shebs übersetzen? Denn Da bin ich mir unklar, Grund meiner Frage ist: Ich "versuche" gerade mando'a zu lernen, da ich gerade True Colors und Klone und Mandalorianer schon lange eine Leidenschaft bei Star Wars von mir war. Zuletzt noch zwei Fragen: 1. Kannts du mir etwas empfehlen um mando'a zu lernen? 2. Wann wirst du wieder regelmäßig hier tätig sein? Wenn das hier nicht schon steht. 10:47, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Shebs heißt übersetzt so viel wie "Arsch". Zum Lernen empfehle ich dir '''das und das hier. Ben Kenobi 11:32, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke Ben. 11:35, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Frage Ich hätte mal eine Frage an dich. Es geht um das Spiel KotOR I. Du hast ja ein bild reingestellt das Revan mit seiner Robe und seinem Lichtschwert auf Taris zeigt. Was für ein Mod ist das das man gleich ein Jedi sein kann ? Weil als Soldat/Späher/Gauner kann man das ja nicht benutzen. Gruß Shadowsith 17:54, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ich halte es für eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er dir antworten wird, weil er seid März inaktiv ist. Pandora Diskussion 18:02, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) Hi RC-9393 Hi RC-9393 ich fand deine Benutzerseite und da stand das du Mandalorianisch kannst das find ich voll cool. Auf deiner Seite stand auch das du eine ahnung über Kopfgeldjäger hast darum habe ich noch frage:Wer hat IG-89 gebaut. Das wars auch vieleicht sehn wir uns mal im Chat.Möge die Macht mit dir sein.14:32, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wie du im Abschnitt über diesem siehst, ist RC-9393 inaktiv, also wird er die wahrscheinlich nicht antworten und dich auch nicht im Chat treffen. Aber wer bitte soll IG-89 sein? Über den steht hier genaus so wenig wie bei den Wooks. Nämlich nichts. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:37, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bildquelle/-Lizenzen Hallo RC-9393, bei einigen der von dir hochgeladenen Bildern stimmen Quellen und Lizenzen nicht, wäre schön, wenn du da nochmal schauen könntest, da du vielleicht am besten weisst, wo die hergekommen sind: *Datei:RC9393 Willkommen.jpg *Datei:Klonfuerallefaelle.jpg 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 18:47, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Er ist nicht mehr on--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 18:52, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Nur eine kleine Frage Wie ich auf deiner Seite gesehen habe, gehört die Mandalorianische Kultur zu deinen Fachgebieten die du bearbeitest. Und nun zu meiner Frage, vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen: Weisst du vielleicht ob die Mandalorianische Kultur, und ihre Sprache, irgendeinen Zusammenhang zu irgendeiner Kultur, oder zu anderen Kulturen in der realen Welt hat? Vielen Dank und freundliche Grüsse --Katarn 14:41, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Man kann eigentlich immer davon ausgehen, dass es für Kulturen aus dem SW-Universum ein Vorbild in der Geschichte gibt. Beachte bitte die Vorschau zu benutzen. KitDiskussion 14:42, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Und ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass dieser Benutzer (wie man an den vorherigen Diskussionsbeiträgen bereits sehen kann) schon seit geraumer Zeit inaktiv ist. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:46, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Vielen Dank für eure Antworten , wie ihr vielleicht wisst , bin ich noch neu hier , und versuche mich zurechtzufinden. Gruss--Katarn 14:54, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST)